


Even if my time is over, I'll come to your side

by arbitrary_comma



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Minor Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Violence, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrary_comma/pseuds/arbitrary_comma
Summary: “This is Jaehyun. We’re from the same major.”Doyoung could feel a drop of water disturbing the calm pool in his mind, creating a small ripple. He did not like it one bit. His instinct is telling him to never get friendly with the guy
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Challenge #3 — soulmates





	Even if my time is over, I'll come to your side

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of isekai lately, this is the culmination of my obsession. also, disclaimer: the kingdom names are taken from Tales of Eternia, old but gold JRPG, highly recommended.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“This is Jaehyun. We’re from the same major.”

Doyoung could feel a drop of water disturbing the calm pool in his mind, creating a small ripple. Winwin’s next words sounded distant and the music from the live band muted. 

Doyoung did not like it one bit. His instinct is telling him to never get friendly with the guy. 

He knew it’s irrational, Jaehyun didn’t look like a bad guy. Doyoung could objectively say he’s gorgeous. Flawless, porcelain skin, steady brown eyes, and adorable dimples in each cheek, truly blessed in the looks department. Moreso from what Winwin has told him, Jaehyun has helped his junior multiple times, which pisses him off more somehow. 

“Doyoung,” he replied curtly to the introduction, offering a restrained smile. 

“With how many mutual friends we have, I’m surprised it took us this long to meet,” Jaehyun beamed at him.

“Yeah, it’s as if fate prevents us to,” Doyoung mindlessly replied. Johnny laughed and launched a side hug at him. 

“Don’t be rude to Jaehyun! You’re just anti-social,” Johnny boisterously claimed and sent the group of friends into laughter. 

Doyoung chugged down his beer instead of acknowledging the nonsense, though he knew deep down he couldn’t really deny the statement, only leaving his shared apartment when it's necessary. Attending Yuta’s birthday party is one, such is the duty of being a good friend. 

Donghyuck is currently engaging Jungwoo in a drinking contest, both clearly at their limit already. Yuta and Johnny cheered them on, while Mark looked like he’s having a headache. He probably did, knowing that he needed to take care of Donghyuck after he’s dead drunk. Winwin and Taeil refilled the empty glass shots again and again, fully utilizing Yuta’s black card. He didn’t show it a lot, didn’t really need to, but he immensely enjoyed the time he hung out with his friends. 

They’re quite an odd bunch to be seen together, different majors, club activities, years, even degrees, but they found each other somehow. The web of connections is a complex one, but all of them seem to bump with each other a lot and naturally their friendship progressed. Some of them are soulmates, finding the same soulmate mark on each other eventually.

It didn’t mean the fleeting looks Jaehyun seemed to give him from time to time went unnoticed. Doyoung met his gaze and Jaehyun grinned at him. “I hope we can have more chances to get to know each other after this,” Jaehyun said. Doyoung felt like his heart stopped for a second, but couldn’t determine if it was the good or bad kind. 

“Yeah, sure,” he said, before his attention got sidetracked to the commotion before them. Jungwoo was ready to snatch the mic from the singer and the conversation dropped, lost in Doyoung’s thoughts for some contemplation later.

* * *

The next time he encountered Jaehyun was unintentional. 

As part of the university journalism team, he was assigned to cover the national varsity swimming tournament. The NCT U swimming team is the black horse of the tournament after snagging an upset victory in the regional qualifiers. Naturally, something worth to cover in the monthly varsity news.

Doyoung was surprised to see Jaehyun mingling with the other athletes, “I didn’t know Jaehyun was a part of the swimming team.” 

“I thought I told you already,” Johnny replied as he continued to take pictures of the event. Doyoung let out a sigh, but didn’t comment any further. He pulled out his notebook and the tournament program, ready to work. It was easy to get carried away by the hype of the competition. The audience were screaming and cheering for their favorite teams as the swimmers swung their arms and legs in precision to outbeat each other. Doyoung felt alive in the middle of all the excitement. 

Then he saw the soulmate mark etched on Jaehyun’s back as he prepped for the men's 100m butterfly. 

“Cover me for a while,” Doyoung mumbled to Johnny and bolted from their seats for the nearest bathroom. Doyoung felt nauseous, crouching immediately when he managed to occupy an empty stall. Pain coursed through his entire body as flashbacks of unknown scenes flooding his mind.

One scene: Doyoung looked at himself in the mirror. He was a child, born and raised as a noble, days filled with lessons and sword training. A ballroom party, where he met a boy with blond hair and soft, dimpled smile.

Another: He grew up into a fine knight, rising through the ranks and leading an army. The king died, a war broke. He was involved in strategic meetings and fought countless battles.

The scene grew more vivid as it goes. He stood with many, many troops in front of a massive stone construction, The Barole Stronghold is a key point of their strategic defense that must be guarded at all cost. As he slashed down enemies after enemies, there he stood. The fearsome Commander of Celestia Kingdom who was rumored to single-handedly beat an entire battalion, his enemy of war, the same boy he met in that party years ago. 

Jaehyun was staring at him blankly, sword raised slightly. 

They engaged in a fierce battle, no one dared to go near. Swords clang against each other, each attack filled with bloodlust designated to kill. He couldn’t let his guard down and neither could his opponent, both intending to put their own life on the line. Doyoung finally managed to land a killing blow, slashing Jaehyun in the back with his long sword when he was recovering his steps. However, Jaehyun also managed to position his rapier in Doyoung’s blind spot, effectively stabbing Doyoung in his left chest. 

It didn’t last long but it felt like eternity for Doyoung. Once it stopped, he’s out of breath and sweating all over his body. His mind is a mess, couldn’t catch up with the information overload. It was him, definitely him. 

He could now remember it vividly, his life and experience as the Great General of Inferia Kingdom, defending his homeland from the aggression of other nations. It was an era of war and destruction and he always lived on the edge of death. 

Doyoung took a deep breath, remembering the last of his new memories. They both died in each other's swords. The same type of swords that can be seen in Jaehyun’s soulmate mark, clashing against each other, the same soulmate mark engraved in Doyoung’s left chest. That same soulmate mark triggered the recollection of his past life he never knew he had.

What a cruel, twisted fate. 

Doyoung wiped the hot tears he didn’t realize had fallen, confused and afraid and angry all at the same time, it’s all too much. He texted Johnny that he’s feeling unwell and that he’d make it up later. For now, he just wanted to go home and sleep, maybe then he’d woke up and found this is all just a dream.

* * *

Doyoung woke up at the sound of his apartment bell ringing. Groggily, he looked over at the clock, it’s past 7 PM. He couldn’t hear Taeil from the other room, he must’ve left for his part-time job already. “Who is it?” Doyoung called as he wobbled to the entrance. 

“It’s Jaehyun.”

Doyoung freezed in front of the door, hands hovering above the handle. No, this is too soon, he hadn’t fully grasped the weight of this memory from earlier today. He couldn’t face Jaehyun now. “Why are you here?” Doyoung’s voice sounded scratchy, parched from the sleep and also panic rising in his gut. 

“Johnny got worried, but he had some other stuff to do. So, I came here to check.” Jaehyun replied. 

Doyoung was unsure how to act around Jaehyun, he knew nothing about him but somehow got the knowledge of a very different version of Jaehyun. The Jaehyun on the opposite side of the battle. 

“Doyoung?” Jaehyun’s call snapped him from his thoughts. 

Doyoung didn’t want to be rude, he’s still a good friend of his friends here. Doyoung bit his lip and finally opened the door. Jaehyun was standing in his jersey and sports bag, black hair a bit wet, still with the same dimpled smile.

“Are you still sick? I bought some chicken soup, I could heat it up while you’re resting.” Jaehyun spoke as he observed Doyoung, “You looked kinda pale.” 

“I’d appreciate that. Thank you, Jaehyun,” Doyoung let him in. Jaehyun closed the door as he stepped inside the apartment.

Doyoung fetched a pot to heat up the food, Jaehyun quickly intercepted him, “Wait, let me.” Jaehyun called, their hands brushed briefly with each other. 

Doyoung hastily retracted his hand, the pot slipped and clanged loudly against the floor. He winced at the sound, “I’m gonna go change,” Doyoung said as he fled to his room, not so much as glancing at Jaehyun.

It burned, Jaehyun’s touch. Doyoung’s heart beat erratically, involuntary sweat ran down his cheeks. This is madness. He never felt so confused that it could lead to actual physical consequences. He didn’t know what was real anymore. He is living in this current life as a university student majoring in business with a good circle of friends and a loving family. 

But it's not like he could brush off his recently awakened memory from within. In the few moments when he lived through them in that bathroom stall, the emotions and pain he felt were real, most prominently the image of merciless Jaehyun. The one who killed many of his friends. The one who attacked his kingdom, his home. The one who caused misery upon his life, be it directly and indirectly. 

And he was supposed to be Doyoung’s soulmate now? What a headache.

The delicious smell of chicken soup seeped through the door and Doyoung’s stomach responded in an eager growl. He sighed in defeat, maybe he could think clearer once he’s full. He stepped out of his room after changing to some fresh clothes. 

Jaehyun looked up to Doyoung and spoke, “Hope you don’t mind me snooping around, just need to find some bowls.” Doyoung nodded as he watched Jaehyun calmly stirred the pot and scooped some of them to a bowl. He put them on the countertop, only then Doyoung realized he prepared just one serving.

“Here you go, I’m gonna go now. Have a good rest, Doyoung.” Jaehyun took his bag and moved towards the door. 

“Wait!” Doyoung stopped Jaehyun before he even realized it. “Do you want to stay for dinner? Taeil’s not a fan of soups, so it would be too much for me,” Doyoung offered. Jaehyun intensely stared at him, locking eyes with Doyoung which sent him into an involuntary shiver. 

“If you really don’t mind,” Jaehyun finally said. 

“It’s fine.” Doyoung took additional tablewares and water for each of them, bringing some rice to eat the soup with. Jaehyun took them and served himself another plate. They sat next to each other on the counter. 

Jaehyun silently ate beside him, so did he. Doyoung never felt this nervous against anyone usually, but he reasoned he should be nervous in this absurd situation.

The silence was finally broken by Jaehyun, “Doyoung, I’ll cut to the chase. Have you regained your memories now?”

Doyoung felt like he was splashed by ice-cold water, “You knew?” his voice trembling. They’re staring at each other. 

“You were always never good at hiding your emotions,” Jaehyun replied. Doyoung didn’t think he would have this talk with Jaehyun so soon, or ever, actually. “You looked at me differently from before in the bar than now,” Jaehyun continued. 

“You already knew of these memories long before? Since when?” Doyoung managed to ask.

“Since I first got my soulmate mark on my 10th birthday.”

“That’s… so early,” Doyoung lamely finished, obviously at loss of words.

“Yeah, it was shocking for me too.” Jaehyun continued to observe Doyoung with calculating eyes. Seeing as Doyoung wasn’t saying anything, he continued. “But, I have another question. Doyoung, are you… my soulmate?”

Doyoung would rather faint there and then. This is too much of a development for him to handle. How dare Jaehyun come in here and question anything he wanted. This is clearly an ambush. Suddenly, he didn’t want this man in his room anymore. 

“Jaehyun, I think you should leave.” Doyoung said, eyes steeled. Jaehyun considered it as an answer anyway. 

“So you are. You have it right? The soulmate mark?” Jaehyun reconfirmed.

“I’m not answering that. You should go,” Doyoung said as he stood up to open the door himself. 

Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung before he could walk further, “Why? So you could avoid me again?” Doyoung flinched, he freed himself from Jaehyun’s grip and just stared at the man. "Yeah, I noticed. Even when not knowing about me completely, you’re already such a hassle.” Jaehyun’s words were ruthless, much as his past self. Doyoung scoffed, the audacity this man had.

“You can’t just barge in and confront me out of the blue! This is all still new to me--”

Jaehyun cut Doyoung’s sentence. “Well, I’m here! Let me be here with you. Please, I can’t- I can’t lose you again.” Jaehyun said weakly. 

Doyoung could sense the sincerity in Jaehyun’s words, and through Jaehyun’s determined, unwavering eyes, he could decipher the actual meaning behind it.

It couldn’t be.

“Jaehyun! You’re my enemy!” Doyoung almost screamed at him. The thought never even crossed his mind. 

“Not by choice, not anymore,” Jaehyun softly spoke. Silence stretched between them, until Jaehyun continued, “I think... this is our second chance.” His eyes piercing Doyoung’s soul.

Of course, Doyoung remembered they were friends before the war broke, a close one even. They were merely pawns in the grand scheme of things, but it didn’t mean the destruction that was left was something Doyoung could forget easily. 

“The soulmate mark could be wrong,” Doyoung whispered. 

“Do you truly think that?” He challenged. 

No, Doyoung didn’t. The soulmate mark has been 100% accurate so far, decreasing divorce rates and subsequently increasing happiness index when it was discovered for the first time. Doyoung couldn’t deny it when his own friends looked truly happy and completed each other in a way ordinary people couldn’t. 

Doyoung was exhausted, “You can’t expect me to just start over and forget everything, Jaehyun. I need some time, please.” He didn’t know what to do and Jaehyun didn’t really make it better. Deep down, Doyoung understood Jaehyun’s desperation and honestly, he would never open this pandora box if no one confronted him.

Doyoung hated to say this, but Jaehyun actually did the right thing, for once. 

Jaehyun sighed, “Would you promise to consider me and shunned me away after this?” His eyes were hopeful. Doyoung was taken aback, he never saw Jaehyun like this, never with this expression. 

Doyoung gulped but slowly nodded, “Okay.”

Doyoung could only remember the front door being shut as he crumpled down to the floor, tired and lost. 

* * *

The next day, Johnny showed up in class beaming, completely 180 compared to what Doyoung is feeling. He didn’t get anymore sleep after Jaehyun left and was still conflicted with the whole thing. 

“Whoa, dude. You looked wrecked, and not in the after-sex glow kind,” Johnny commented off-handedly, him and his dumb jokes, seriously. 

Doyoung decided to ignore that, “Where were you last night?” He asked. Johnny immediately got more excited, slightly jumping up and down and retold his evening with fervor.

“So, this guy, Taeyong. The most beautiful man, you should see the way he swam backstroke. Very elegant. Anyway, he was accidentally left behind by his team. His bag was there and he was left with nothing. So I offered him a ride and drove to Wonju-”

“Wonju?” Doyoung choked, that’s 2 hours drive, “with whose car?”

“Mark’s dad, not important. So we found out that we actually knew each other in elementary. I didn’t recognize him at all, since he used to be a bully and caused trouble for everyone. I always steered away from his path, but he’s changed! He’s living with his grandma and currently studying pharmacy. He’s so nice and kind, funny and witty too. Really a different person! After we arrived, I asked for his number and he gave it to me!” Johnny finally concluded. He’s definitely whipped, but Doyoung got distracted by a different detail. 

“You’re not weirded out that he was so different now?” Doyoung asked. 

Johnny merely scoffed, “No, why would I? People change with time and I think everyone deserves a second chance. Of course, there’s a limit to what you can tolerate, but I don’t think it’s weird at all.” 

“But what about what he did in the past?” Doyoung probe further. 

Johnny finally looked at him before answering, “It’s not like he could erase what had happened, owning it up is important.” Johnny contemplates some more before continuing, “But I can see that he is being genuine and working to better himself.”

“You’re not afraid to be... disappointed?” His final question, his final doubt. 

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “You just got to leap and believe. Can’t really make Taeyong do all the work. What are you on about anyway? Are you still sick? Jaehyun was really worried when you left. He kept looking at the stands and immediately asked me about you when the tournament ends.” 

Doyoung tried to find a fault in Johnny’s explanation, but he couldn’t find one. There was really no other way. He just had to face this head on. Doyoung laughed, why was he so afraid anyway, he was the Great General of Inferia, nothing scared him. 

“You’re really weird today, Doie.” Johnny said to him. Doyoung just laughed harder, he kinda felt like a mad man. “Hey, can you give me Jaehyun’s number? I haven’t thanked him for the soup.”

* * *

**_13.27 To: Jaehyun_ **

Hi, this is Doyoung. You free for a coffee at 4PM? maybe at The Dream

**_13.27 From: Jaehyun_ **

Definitely, c u there

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until the end :)
> 
> Thank you LWF mods for the prompts and moderating the fest! Really grateful of your patience and hardwork on this. It's so much fun!
> 
> To my most treasured friend/beta, D. Literally what would I do without you. Thank you for being my personal cheerleader and pushing me to keep going. Also correcting my paragraphing because apparently I sucked at that. XD


End file.
